


Family Losses

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Study, Dad Schlatt, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Light Angst, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Regret, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tubbo Centric, they all had a weird family dynamic, tubbo and big q have conflicted feelings on schlatt, tubbo saw Quackity and Schlatt as parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: “You’re acting like Schaltt!”The weight those words dumped on Tubbo’s shoulders was indescribable.He was only trying to do what was right for his nation, but in the end, all it led to was the loss of someone he loved.Family Losses seemed to be the norm on the dream smp nowadays...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Family Losses

**Author's Note:**

> ** spoilers for up to Tommy’s exile in the dream smp plot line
> 
> ** this fanfiction is about the CHARACTERS that these awesome streamers/youtubers play, not the actual people behind the characters! :)
> 
> ** none of this is explicitly shipping, but all cannon relationships can be applied, meaning you could read schlatt and quackity’s relationship as having romantic undertones. that’s not the main focus of this piece!
> 
> Thank you so, so much! Please enjoy :D

“You’re acting like Schlatt!”  
Those words rang in tubbo’s ears as he stood upon the highest point of his nation, overseeing the land he’d worked so hard to rebuild.

He was only trying to do what was right. If L’manberg were to dive head first into another war, the consequences would be fatal. The nation had already faced its fair share of perils: the endless bloodshed of the revolution that started it all, Schlatt’s reign of terror, and of course, the most recent destruction caused by the downfall of their former friends Wilbur and Technoblade.  
If a war were to ensue between L’manberg and the Dream SMP, all their progress would be for nothing. In a heartbeat all that Tubbo tirelessly rebuilt could go up in flames.

Tubbo refused to allow that to happen during his presidency. He needed to think rationally, for peace was his number one priority. He would not allow his nation to crumble as it had so many times before.

But then shouldn’t he feel content with his decision? Banishing Tommy secured peace and security for his land. He’d acted according to logic, and in the end had done his duty as president. Tubbo put his head in hia hands as he shut his eyes tight.  
Why wasn’t he proud of what he’d done? He’d saved countless lives!

But alas, the one life that really mattered, the one person who had always been there beside him— was the one Tubbo had condemned.

The sacrifice of the few for the many: a politically correct way to assess the situation at hand.  
However, it still hurt like hell.

Why hadn’t Tommy listened? All he had to do was listen...

Was this the end of all him and Tommy had? When Tubbo had no one— no parents, no siblings, no family in sight, Tommy had invited Tubbo into his home.  
As much as Tubbo loved his nation, and oh god he loved his homeland with every fiber of his being, at the end of the day, his true home was with Tommy, wherever the other boy happened to be..

“Mr President?”  
Tubbo turned to find Quackity standing behind him, looking to Tubbo hesitantly.

“Hey Big Q.”  
Tubbo smiled sadly, motioning for Quackity to come stand beside him

Quakcity followed in suit, joining Tubbo at the ledge overlooking L’manberg. Tubbo braced himself for an angry confrontation as Quackity had been furious with Tubbo for overriding the cabinet’s decision earlier that day.

Tubbo went pale. Maybe he was becoming Schlatt? Maybe Big Q and Fundy were right?

Quackity interrupted Tubbo’s thoughts with his words.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Tubbo turned to look at the taller man, not understanding what Quackity was trying to communicate to him.

“I’m sorry for comparing you to… him.”

Tubbo resumed his glance outwards and away from Big Q, conflicted emotions visibly swirling across his face.

“I know— I-I understand that your relationship with Shlatt was complicated, honestly, I’m not too sure what went on between him and me either, so…”  
Quackity trailed off trying to find the right words.

“I don’t know if you felt it too, but...sometimes it felt like the three of us were a family, wouldn’t you say? Geez, that feels so long ago.”  
Quackity paused, looking down at his feet.

“Look, I know he was a bad man, and that he did bad things… but sometimes... I just miss him.”

“I miss him too.”

Tubbo was surprised at himself, not quite registering what he’d said. But as soon as he spoke, guilt pooled in his stomach. 

What type of sick person exiles their best friend, and then has the audacity to care about a monstrous dictator who’d done the same once before?  
Tubbo shook his head, a strained laugh coming from his throat. If Tommy knew that Tubbo had once cared for— maybe still cared for that monster, their relationship was sure to grow weaker. If they even had any semblance of a relationship left that is.

Schlatt tore L’manberg to shreds— destroying the nation’s very essence and outcasting its founders. Schlatt was destructive, cruel, and cared only for himself.  
He had only been using Tubbo and Quackity— they were both pawns in his master plan.  
And in the end, It was by Schlatt’s orders that Tubbo had stared death directly in the eyes. The sickening feeling in his chest that had welled up inside him as the man he’d learned to care for sentenced him death would never escape his memory.

But nonetheless, Tubbo wondered if Schlatt had felt it too. Overtime, a certain element of warmth had developed between the three of them. When Schlatt had put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, praising the younger’s hard work, Tubbo reckoned that had to be the closest thing to making a father proud he’d ever get to experience.  
Yes, the Schlatt administration was not one of fairness nor prosperity— but there were moments where Tubbo had felt safe and secure under such a reign.  
Schlatt had comforted him during nightmares, and Quackity would pack him lunches, so there really was no wonder as to why Tubbo had come to view them as the parents he’d never had.

Well so much for that…  
Tubbo glanced in the direction of Schlatt’s grave, a twinge of longing for the past echoing in his mind.

“I think I loved him.”  
Quackity mused bitterly.

Tubbo hummed at that. He wouldn’t dare question Quackity further about his experiences with Schlatt. Tubbo didn’t fully know the nature of Schlatt and Quackity’s relationship, but he could make some pretty good assumptions based upon their lingering touches.  
Quackity had been the one to truly watch Schlatt descend into madness. Quackity had been the one to deal with a drunken Schlatt when the ram hybrid had turned to alcoholism. Tubbo shivered at the thought.

“Maybe in another life things could’ve been different. We could’ve been the family we wanted to be.”  
Quackity’s voice broke as he turned to face Tubbo.

Tubbo bit back tears as he met Quackity’s glance and nodded.

“Perhaps.”

After a moment of silence, Tubbo added onto his previous statement.

“And perhaps in another life, Tommy would be here with me right now...or me and Tommy would be afar, but this time, together.”

Tubbo allowed a lone tear to slip down his face, his thoughts slipping back to Tommy. He wondered where on earth his best friend—his other half, was wandering.

Quackity put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I trust that you two will find a way, Mr. President.”

Tubbo brought his hand to where Quackity’s hand was placed and squeezed back in thanks.  
It was nice to know that there was someone on his side. The two shared a sad smile before Quackity walked away.

Tubbo watched Quackity go, until turning back outward to face the universe’s vast expanses.

He didn’t know what his next course of action was to be, much less when he’d get that figured out to begin with. But he did know one thing.

He’d find Tommy, and somehow he’d make things right.  
He would’nt loose his family, no— not again.


End file.
